1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image by electrophotography is currently used in various fields. In electrophotography, image information is formed on a surface of an image holding member (photoreceptor) as an electrostatic charge image through charging and exposing steps, a toner image is developed on the surface of the photoreceptor using a developer including toner, and this toner image is visualized as an image through a transfer step of transferring the toner image on a recording medium such as a sheet and a fixing step of fixing the toner image on a surface of the recording medium.